


Bad Little Boy

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: When Gumball has scorned Marshall too many times, how will the vampire king react? Will they find out just how much they really care, or hate, each other? I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters or music. Rating may change if I decide to continue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Just Your Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316497) by Ashe. 



"I'm like, a thousand years old. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground. La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you with my sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face, I'm gonna… What, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me? Sorry, I don't treat you like a god, is that what you want me to do? Sorry, I don't treat you like you're perfect like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry, I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you! I'm just your problem. Well, I'm just your problem. It's like I'm, not even a person, am I? Oh no. I'm just your problem. Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. I'm sorry that I exist I forgot what landed me on your blacklist. Well I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with  
you! So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? Woooah! I don't have a clue, I'm asking you! So why do I want to? And I guess that's why I wanna bury you in the ground. And baby that's why I wanna bury you with my sound. I'm sorry that it's this way, but I don't know what else to say. Cuz I didn't mean to push all my friends away, cuz I'm just a burden. And I just your problem." Marshall Lee turns his back to me and floats out the doors to balcony, battle ax guitar with him, I hear the barely there whisper of 'sorry' before he's disappeared from sight. I'm left standing there, half naked in the silence.

I finally return to my senses and snort, rolling my eyes and shaking my head as I pull on pajamas. Laying in my four poster, pink bed, I rest on my side and sigh again, wishing, as I eternally was, that I wasn't always such a globbing jerk to Marshall. But then he would come around and flirt and joke with me and I couldn't stand it along with his pranks that always somehow ended with me partially stripped.

Closing my eyes I imagine Marshall lying next to me in bed, his arms wrapped around me, stroking along the light pink skin of my stomach softly as I drifted off to sweet dreams with a smile on my mouth and Marshall in my mind.

XxXxX

Floating away from the castle that looked like Pepto-Bismol had spilled on and stained everything. A single tear runs down my cheek, I would wipe it away, but I sometimes needed a reminder that I had emotions and could be hurt. I heard a laugh from Gumball as I slunk away, he truly hated me. I wish I could do something that would prove I honestly liked him, but he always suspected everything I did as a prank or joke.

Finally reaching my cave, I 'sit down' on my hard as a rock couch and think about what to do. After hours of brainstorming, I still had no idea and was getting irritated. Grabbing my guitar, I decided to go to Fionna, the only person who treated me like, well, a person.

When I glide into her room, it looks like she's about to go to bed as well. "Hey Fi." I lean back, into my usual reclined position as I pluck a few random chords.

She jumps slightly before whirling around faster than I had ever seen her move before and responding to me. "O-oh, hey Marshall. Umm, what do you need?" She sounds almost guilty like she was doing something she shouldn't have been while her back was turned to me.

"Oh, nothing… just your late night companionship. Maybe a few battles if we have enough time." She jolts upright at that, ramrod straight.

"Really? Battles? When? Where? Who do I need to defeat?"

"Woah, calm down bro. You ready?" Upon her nod, I take her hand. "Let's go." I hold onto her tightly as I fly over to a place we could sit in relative peace, a clearing in the forest. Letting her down, I begin strumming out a melody for a few moments before words come to me.

"Good little girl, always picking a fight with me. You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me. What do you want from my world? You're a good little girl." She joins in with her own verse.

"Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like. I really don't buy, that you're that kind of guy. But, if you are why do you wanna hang out with me?" Grinning, teeth sharp, I enlighten her a bit, floating around her head in a circle as I sing.

"Girl, don't you know I'm a villain? Every night I'm out killing, sending everyone running like children. I know why you're mad at me. I've got demon eyes and they're looking right through your anatomy, into your deepest fears. Baby, I'm not from here, I'm from the Nightosphere. To me, you're clear, transparent. You got a thing for me girl, it's apparent." I finish, moving closer, only an inch or two between our lips.

She takes a step back, distancing herself from the monster I am. "How can you do this Marshall?" Her voice so soft, I almost miss it.

"Do what?" I cock my head to the side, genuinely unsure of what she means.

"Flirt with me and everyone who'll have it when there's someone you're crazy about?"

"What are you talking about?" I narrow my eyes at her, not liking where this was going at all.

"You're totally in love with Gumball!" I growl at her, pretty much forcing myself not to wrap my fingers around her slender neck and shove them into her flesh, tearing out the delicious red of her throat.

"Fionna, I'm evil, heartless. I can't love, and it definitely wouldn't be Gumbutt even if I could." Flying off quickly, I don't allow her to argue. Zooming through the trees, I hear Fionna yelling after me and chasing me down. I eventually stop at another clearing in the now sparse woods. A grave yard. Pretty much pissed at the world, I smash my guitar into a huge, marble slab. I have to bring the ax down a few times before it finally splinters. Slamming the instrument against the rock one more time, the neck and a few of the strings snap, they recoil and slice into my cheek, a couple cuts into my arm. Blood dripping down, I toss the trashed guitar a few feet away. "Everything breaks eventually…" I say before going back into singing.

"Did you think I was lying? I said I'm evil without even trying. Already dead so I'm not scared of dying, drinking the red from your heart in one sitting. You think you've got me pegged, you must be kidding. I raise the dead up and they do my bidding. Girl, I'm a thousand years old, I'm a riddle. Bad little boy, yes I'm bad but not little."

"Marshall… I-" I cut her off, not wanting to hear her sweet lies or feel her soft hands comforting me as she reached towards me.

"Just go home Fi… I'll be okay." I said the last part more to reassure me than her. Turning from her, I float off, not knowing what to feel or think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! So, you guys have been asking for a continuation on this for a while… Since I posted it, really… So, here it is! I finally got around to doing it! I didn’t really think I would ever do this, but I recently got a comment on this and was reminded of its existence and decided ‘Well, why not?’ So I am going to continue this. There’s going to be at least one more chapter, so look forward to that!! It probably won’t take nearly this long to get it out, so at least there’s that.

After floating around for a bit, I decide to just make my way back to my house. I didn’t really have anything else to do but I didn’t want to be caught out in the sun. Slamming the door shut behind me, I lower myself onto the couch, stretching myself over it as I groan quietly, covering my eyes with my forearm. I knew Fionna was right, I was stupidly in love with Gumball. I knew that, and yet I was still acting like an idiot. I knew that Gummy would never believe that, he wouldn’t accept that. Not after everything I had put him through. But here I was, being an idiot and wishing he would. I could feel my traitorous eyes beginning to burn with tears that were completely unwanted and unnecessary. Rubbing my arm across my face in an effort to dry the salty liquid that had begun to seep from my eyes, I let out a soft growl. “Stupid fucking Gumbutt, making me feel bad for this,” I grumble, trying to drown out the heartbreak with anger like I always did. But this time… It felt different this time like I wouldn’t be able to rid myself of this empty aching that felt so heavy in my chest.  
This was what I hated the most about Gummy, he always, always managed to make me feel like it was my fault that I hurt and that was so unhealthy and I knew that, but I couldn’t help wanting him. When I was happy it was always because of him. He was always the one who was able to draw out the strongest emotions from me, whether negative or positive. Even now, despite the ache, I knew I would find myself tormenting him again soon. I couldn’t stay away from the stupid pink blob of cuteness. That was what annoyed me the most. That despite everything, I would always crawl back to him. I would always help him as best as I could. I shift, curling my legs up against my chest and wrapping my arms around my knees, resting my chin on top of my knees and sighing, biting my lower lip and giving up on holding back my tears.  
Sometime in the early morning, I fell asleep without noticing and I wake up near sunset with an ache in my back and sharp sting in my eyes. I move off the couch, stretching as I float away from the hard surface and make my way towards the exit of the house. I felt like shit, but I didn’t want to just sit around and do nothing tonight. I wanted to leave my place and find my bass, I wanted to see if I could fix it. That was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done, smashing my guitar without even thinking about it and leaving it out during the day.  
I begin floating toward the clearing I had smashed it in, where I had just tossed it aside when I was talking to Fionna, I avoid looking toward the Candy Kingdom, not needing the reminder as to why I felt so heavy, why I was floating so close to the ground. It didn’t take long to make it to the clearing and it was easy enough to pick out bits of my bass from the green grass. There weren’t many pieces, though the neck had snapped and a bit had chipped off the body. This wasn’t the greatest shape my baby had been in, but it could be fixed. Probably. Sighing, I pick up the guitar, the neck dangling from the body, the two pieces still attached by the strings that hadn’t snapped and the only other piece that had broken off, holding it to my chest as I move away from the clearing. I steer myself without thinking, letting my body move wherever it likes.  
My mind was blank when I suddenly found myself just outside the window to Gumball’s room I hadn’t meant to come here, hell I didn’t even want to be here. And yet, here I was. I sigh again and pass the window frame into the disgustingly pink room that I was already way too familiar with. “Gumbutt..?” I ask looking around the sickeningly colored room, not seeing the damn prince. Was he still in his lab? This late? He only did that when he was upset. Huffing in exasperation, I set the pieces of my bass down in front of the window and begin floating my way through the castle towards where I knew the fluffy pink dude would be. I push open the door to the science lab, rolling my eyes a bit when I see him hunched over one of his projects. “Yo, Gumbutt. What you still working for?” I ask, forcing playfulness into my voice as I float over to the pink prince.  
“Marshall Lee. It’s a surprise to hear from you so early in the night.” He replies, voice even as his eyes remain leveled on his experiment. I move around to the other side of the table to get a better look at him, hoping to get him to actually look at me rather than keeping his eyes averted.  
“It’s already late gummy, you’re doing that thing where you get way too into your projects again,” I say, a bit surprised when I finally get a good look at his face. The usual soft pink color of his skin was washed out, leaving him pale, his entire face looked tired like he hadn’t slept the night before.  
“Is it?” He asks, actually glancing up at me, his eyes glinting with shock for just a second before exhaustion overcame it. “Marshall… Are you alright..?” He asks, one hand lifting up, his warm fingers almost brushing against my cheek before he stops his movement and drops his hand again. “You look even more dead than usual… And your eyes are swollen...”  
“Are not. You’re seeing things, you’re way too tired.” I reply, brushing off the slight concern I hear in his voice and moving backward a bit, out of his reach. “Come on. You should sleep. Your sugar kingdom is gonna deteriorate or something if you don’t get your royal sleep.” I say, trying to keep my voice teasing as I move back toward the door I had come in through.  
“Fine...” He almost whispers, his voice full of resignation and exhaustion as he sets aside whatever it was he had been working on and takes off his long white lab coat after washing his hands, hanging it before moving to the door that was still open from my entering the room. I was surprised he gave in so easily, he really must have been tired. I float along behind him as we make our way back to the grossly pink room and he shuts the door behind us as we walk in.


End file.
